


Mario and Luigi, Hearts of Ice

by BigPunnyFriend



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Insanity, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other, So many tags, Temporary Character Death, Thirst for Vengence, warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigPunnyFriend/pseuds/BigPunnyFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic tale of a Fallen Kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall of The Shiver Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> All right, so This First Chapter is gonna be Pretty Dark Start. There isn't many of stories like this, so I thought "Why not make a big story?". I hope you enjoy.

Fitting music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TG1pRNQAByI>

 Long ago, There was a Kingdom in a Tundra, Known as the Shiver Kingdom. This Kingdom, was Very Peaceful, and it was known as a friendly kingdom as well. Their greatest treasure, was a powerful relic known as the Shiver Star. The Shiver Star was able to grant anyone extrordinary power, but it was very fragile. If overused, the Shiver Star would shatter. One day, The Shiver Kingdom went crazy, and attacked the nearby Swamp Kingdom. The Swamp Kingdom survived, but the King warned the others that the Shiver Kingdom would attack again. So, In order to stop their conquest and help the Swamp Kingdom, All the other Kingdoms enforced an attack on the Shiver Kingdom...  
Screams of fear and explosions filled the area.

A wounded, armored Knight made his way into the throne room, and sealed the door behind him.

"My Queen! We're under major attack! We're losing many, left and right!" The Queen was worried. "That Tyrant is already here?" "Yes. And the other kingdoms are joining in to attack us!" The soldier had reluctantly stated.

"What!? Why? We were such a great ally to all of them! Why would they-" An explosion rocked the castle. Soldiers are breaking down the locked door. The Queen was more than discouraged. "... So this is how my kingdom falls..? So be it then. General, take all survivors you can find and the Shiver Star, and run as far as you can. I'll hold them off." He tried to speak in protest, but she glared at him.

"That is an order Shivill!" The General stands there in shock. The Queen has never been this serious. But, due to his allegiance, he willingly follows the order. No matter how much he wished he couldn't "... As you wish my Queen..." The General was given a star made of ice, and took his leave. Shortly after, enemy soldiers broke down the door. The Queen attacks, but she is slain.  
...After the war, The Shiver Kingdom was no more. All of it's civilians games were over, and the life of the Mad Queen too. Oddly though, a few weeks after the Shiver Kingdoms Fall, The Swamp Kingdom had fallen as well. To this day, no one knows why the Swamp Kingdom had fallen, nor do they know what happened to the Shiver Star...

 


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario has a dream, and Something doesn't seem right.

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining, no clouds in sight, and the wind was calming. It was a perfect day. Luigi was doing laundry, while his big heroic brother Mario snoozed in his bed. Then out of the blue, the delivery Koopa Parakarry arrived with mail. "Mail call! For the Mario Bros!" He stated as he slid the mail into the mailbox. After his delivery, he started to fly off. "Thank you!" Luigi called out to him as the parakoopa left. Luigi opened the envelope, and read the letter aloud to himself.

"Dear Mario, I would like to invite you, and Luigi if he wishes to come along, out for a picnic. It is a very lovely day outside, so I do hope you join~  
Love Princess Peach."  
Luigi hummed as he folded the letter, and went to go wake up his brother. He called out his name several times. After several attempts, Luigi walked up to the bedroom, and tried to wake his brother. Mario, was having an odd dream;

Mario was seeing out the eyes of one of someone else. He heard voices, and seemed to be in a bag.  
"Come on! We have to leave!" Said a male voice.  
"But what about Mother?" Responded a feminine voice.  
"That's not my concern right now! Right now, I need to get you and the other survivors out of here!" She tried to reply, but he wouldn't hear it.  
"Now Princess! We don't have time! We-" Explosions sounded very close, and Mario felt everything float, before he crashed. He heard the sounds of the two rising up slowly shaking off the damage. Mario was pulled out of the bag, and saw the girl in front of him. She had a fancy white dress on with snowflake like patterns, and wore a mask that resembled a Shy guy. The Princess gasped.  
"Take this and Leave. I'll hold them off for as long as possible."  
"But-" A bright and fiery explosion blasted right in front of him, his ears rang and echoed the sound, and everything went dark. He faintly heard glass smashing, and a landslide. Mario started to hear his name being called out.

"MARIOOOOO!" Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs as he shook his brother.  
Mario awoke with a gasp, and bolted out of his bed holding his chest. He took a minute to catch his breath.

"Mario?" Luigi asked as he walked over to his brother, and put his hand on Mario's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The red plumber calmed himself and smiled at hi younger bro. "Yeah... I'm-a fine... I had a crazy dream."

"Okie Dokie then. Princess Peach invited us for a picnic. Do you want to go?" Mario lept out of bed.

"Of course I do! Plus, getting some fresh air might do me some good."  
Luigi nodded and followed Mario out of the house. He was a bit worried, but he decided to brush it aside for a day of fun.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Mario Bros walked through Toad Town, when suddenly. *BOOM* Toads ran by screaming in terror. "Run for your lives!" One called out.  
Mario and Luigi questioned what was causing the ruckus, until they met the cause. A robotic Wiggler was wrecking through everything in its path on its way to the Bros with its drill like feet. It roared, and charged straight for the brothers. Luckily for Mario and Luigi, it hadn't been too long since they got into a fight like this. Mario got under the monstrosity and hit it with an uppercut, sending its body upwards a bit, then Luigi jumped up, gaining a boost from Mario, and hit it with his Green Missile, sending it backwards and crashing into the ground. Before it could get up, The brothers jumped together, and stomped on it's head smashing it. The Robotic Wiggler clicked and whired before it shut down. Before they could celebrate, the robot wiggler made a holographic projection of something;  
It was a silhouette of a cloaked figure.

"Greetings your majesty of the Mushroom Kingdom. I've sent you this message on one of my Wrigglers to alert you about my arrival to your kingdom. I will be there very shortly, and sorry about any damage that the Wriggler had caused. See you soon." The person sounded male.  
Mario couldn't shake off the feeling that he had heard that man's voice somewhere before. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden chill, and a looming shadow appearing over the Kingdom...

To Be Continued...


End file.
